Dark Heir
by Stargazer19691
Summary: HarryDraco SLASH! Harry and Draco are paired together in a new class at Hogwarts. They hate eachother, but they soon learn that fate has thrown them together, and a mysterious new prophecy holds the key to their future and that of the wizarding world.
1. Prologue

**Name: **Dark Heir

**Rating:** **M for Male/Male, gay, slash content, language, and some violence. If any of these things offend you, then DO NOT READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

**Synopsis: **Harry and Draco get paired together in a new class at Hogwarts. They hate eachother, but they soon learn that fate has thrown them together and a mysterious new prophecy holds the key to their future and that of the wizarding world.

**Disclaimers: **Everything (characters, settings) belong to J.K Rowling.

**A/N:** Hello all. This is a Harry/Draco fic that I have been working on for a long time now. Thanks for reading, hope you like it ;).

**Dark Heir**

**Prologue:**

Deep in the shadows of their secret meeting place a cloaked figure waited impatiently for his accomplice to arrive. He idly stroked his wand and grinned wickedly as he thought about what had been accomplished tonight. That is, if all went according to plan, he thought to himself with a frown. A loud cracking noise startled him as his accomplice apparated in front of him. "Well?" he demanded of the man as he quickly regained his composure.

"It is done my Lord," said the man as he bowed before him.

"All of it? The memory charms and everything?" he demanded.

The other man nodded. "Yes," he replied. "The potions were drunk, the ritual was performed, and then their memories were erased," he said recounting all of it back to the Dark Lord.

"And you witnessed the whole thing to be sure it was done properly?" he asked of his accomplice.

The other man cringed slightly as he thought about the foul dark ceremony he had witnessed that night. "Yes," he replied again.

The Dark Lord noticed the grimace on the other man's face and let out a wicked laugh. "I told you, you didn't have to–,"

"No," the other man interrupted. "I did. There had to be a witness and it had to be me. There's no way I would let anyone else witness it but myself. He's my son!" he said and looked away in disgust. "I just wish there had been some other way..."

"You know that there isn't! That is the only known spell of that nature! The Prophecy must come true and that was the only way," stated the Dark Lord coldly.

"I hope you're right about that Prophecy. It has the potential to destroy you and everything we've worked for," he said plainly.

"Enough of this! How dare you doubt me? I witnessed the prophecy's telling myself. It was given by the same Seer that gave the Prophecy about me and Potter. It is the only hope I have of ever destroying him," he said, his voice shaking with anger.

The other man clenched his jaw and nodded but didn't say anything.

"And what of the girl?" the Dark Lord demanded.

"She is in my safekeeping. I told you, she will do whatever I ask. She is enamored with me, and more than happy to serve you," he said meeting the Dark Lord's gaze sqaurely.

"Good, I'm leaving it up to you to see to that she is properly taken care of and kept in line. Do not disappoint me," he said menacingly.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Well then, I guess now we just wait. I will expect daily reports from you until it is time. You may go now," he said giving the other man his leave.

"Yes my Lord," replied the accomplice and with a popping sound he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"You'll never believe what I just heard!" said Hermione, rushing into a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, followed closely by Ron. Harry, Neville, and Luna Lovegood were seated in the compartment heading to school for their sixth year at Hogwarts. Hermione took a seat next to Harry, and Ron squeezed in next to Luna. They had been attending to their prefect duties, but had snuck away to find their friends after hearing a particularly juicy piece of gossip.

"Well?" asked Harry. "What is it?" Harry, Neville, and Luna all leaned in close to Hermione, eagerly awaiting the latest gossip.

"Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode won't be returning to Hogwarts this year!" said Hermione with a look of glee on her face. Hermione usually wasn't one to gossip, but she had always hated both the girls who had teased her relentlessly about her hair and muggle parentage since their first year. She was happy they had finally got what was coming to them.

"Why?" asked Neville with a perplexed look on his face.

"Because...," said Hermione pausing for effect.

"They're pregnant!" blurted out Ron before Hermione could say anything else.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted and swatted his arm. "I wanted to be the one to tell them!"

Ron shrugged. "Sorry Hermione, I couldn't resist" he said with an abashed look on his face as he rubbed his arm where she had hit him.

"Well let me finish then," she said, her expression softening at the cute hurt look on Ron's face. "It's rumored that Draco fathered Pansy's child and Blaise Zabini fathered Millicent's! I don't know if it's true or not, but Draco has been shirking on his prefect duties and has closed himself up in his compartment. Can you imagine if it _is_ true? His parents must be furious!"

Harry laughed with the others at the thought of Draco getting himself into such a predicament. What a stupid git! But it wasn't that surprising to hear that two more Hogwarts girls had gotten pregnant, they weren't the first by any means. Last year a seventh year Gryffindor had to leave halfway through the year when she found out she was pregnant. There had also been two Slytherins, one Ravenclaw, and two Hufflepuffs that had left due to pregnancy. Harry shook his head sadly. Evidently there was a lot of sex going on at Hogwarts, so why wasn't he getting any?

Harry startled as the whistle blew on the train signaling that they were nearing Hogwarts. "Well," said Hermione jumping up. "Come on Ron, we need to go round up the first years. See you guys at the feast!" she said with a wave as she pulled Ron out of the compartment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Great Hall was abuzz with chatter as the students happily ate their food. The gossip about Pansy and Millicent had already spread like wildfire and Harry couldn't help but smile when he caught a glimpse of Malfoy at the Slytherin table. He had his head ducked down with a sour look on his face, and was not making eye contact with anyone. He looked extremely uncomfortable as his housmates chattered around him, and Harry was pleased to see that people from the other house tables were pointing at him and sending him curious glances as they gossiped, no doubt about Pansy and Millicent. Harry wondered if Draco really had fathered Pansy's child. It _was_ likely, he had to admit. Last year, Pansy and Draco had been practically glued together, though Malfoy was never particularly affectionate with her, everyone had assumed they were a couple.

The chatter in the Great Hall suddenly died down and Harry looked up to see Dumbledore standing at the podium, preparing to give his welcoming speech."Welcome to Hogwarts! First years, congratulations on being sorted into your houses. I hope you will enjoy your time here and that this will become a second home to you, as it has to our returning students," he said with a kind smile. "And to all of our returning students, welcome back," he cleared his throat, and suddenly got a very serious expression on his face. "Now, I have a very important announcement to make which will concern all students in years four through seven. Years one through three, you are dismissed, as the announcement does not concern you. First years, you may wait outside the doors of the Great Hall, your house prefects will be out shortly to lead you to your dorms."

Dumbledore paused on the podium as the first, second, and third years filed out of the Great Hall, some with curious looks on their faces, others looking merely insulted at not being able to stay and hear whatever it was that Dumbledore was going to announce.

"Now remaining students, it has come to my attention that this past year Hogwarts has had an alarming increase in the number of student pregnancies. Many concerned parents have written to me demanding we do something about it. While I feel that it is up to the parents to teach their children about human reproduction, many parents have demanded that we also teach it here, and I have consented. So for the first time, Hogwarts will be offering a mandatory Reproductive Studies class. All fourth through seventh year students will be required to take this class, which has been added to all of your schedules."

A mixture of excited, nervous, and embarrassed chatter erupted throughout the Great Hall. Dumbledore gave the students a few minutes to talk before shushing them again. "Quiet students, quiet. Since teaching these classes is going to be a full time job, we have hired a new professor. Mariah, please come forward," he said gesturing to a small, pretty woman that Harry hadn't noticed before.

"This is Mariah Douglas, your new professor. She is a healer that has spent the past several years of her career working as a marriage counselor for wizard couples, as well as a sex therapist, and infertility healer. She has big plans for this class and I expect you all to give her a warm welcome to Hogwarts."

The students clapped loudly and Professor Douglas smiled at them and took her seat as another buzz of chatter arose among the students. Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. "Your Head of House will pass out your class schedules, then you are dismissed. Classes begin first thing in the morning, good luck."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This new class is sure to be a breeze," said Ron to Harry later that night in the common room. "I mean, who doesn't know about sex?"

"Ronald Weasley! Stop acting like you're all experienced!" said Ginny haughtily.

"Oh, and like you are?" he shot back at her.

"I'm not claiming to be!"

"Well neither was I!"

"Yes, you were!"

"No, I wa–"

"Will you both just shut up!" screeched Hermione. "We're all sure to learn something from this class, I think it's great that they are finally offering it at Hogwarts. Nearly all muggle schools teach it!"

"They do?" said Ron and Ginny in unison.

"Yes," said Hermione firmly, then yawned sleepily. "Well, classes start early tomorrow and I'm beat. Good night, guys," she said and stood to go back to her dorm. "Ginny, you coming?" she asked.

Ginny nodded. "Night boys," she said as she followed Hermione up the stairs.

That night Harry had trouble sleeping. He remembered Dumbledore saying Professor Douglas had big plans for the Reproductive Studies class, and he wondered what they would be. For some reason, he felt uneasy about the whole thing.

**A/N:** I realize that the idea of a Reproductive Studies class at Hogwarts is not exactly original, but please bear with me. This is only a premesis and theme for the over all story. I hope you guys enjoy it:)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Good afternoon class," Professor Douglas greeted them.

"Good afternoon Professor," chimed the class.

Harry stared intently at his new professor, a petite, pretty woman with thick, straight, chestnut colored hair and big brown eyes. She got up and stood in front of the class and even with her teacher's robes on, Harry could tell that she had a great figure. Ron nudged him and raised his eyebrows suggestively at Harry and then gestured toward the Professor, indicating to Harry that he thought she was hot. Harry grinned and looked around the classroom, all the boys were staring at her and practically drooling.

"I'd like to begin by giving you an idea of what you can expect from this class. But first I need to make it clear that this class is not a joke. I will not tolerate any crude language, gestures, or comments. I expect you to act like adults as this is an adult subject, is that clear?"

The class nodded in agreement.

"Okay then," she waved her wand and scrolls of parchment came flying out from behind her desk and landed neatly in front of each student in the class. "Please open up the scrolls in front of you, this contains your class syllabus for the year. As you can see the first two weeks of class we will be going over the anatomy and physiology of the male and female reproductive systems. This will be the only portion of the class that will be strictly book learning. The rest of the class is going to be very interactive. Starting two weeks from now, you will be sorted into pairs. This will be your partner for the rest of the year and you will have to complete all projects and assignments together."

Hermione raised her hand in the air.

"Yes, Miss... Granger is it?"

Hermione nodded. "Who will determine who our partner is?"

"Good question, Miss Granger, I was just getting to that. We will be using the Goblet of Fire. We will put all of your names into it, and it will sort you as it sees fit. Whomever you are partnered with will be your pretend spouse and you will also be required to share living quarters with them for the remainder of the school year. "

The class gasped and Hermione's hand shot into the air again.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"But how is that possible? There aren't nearly enough rooms in Hogwarts for all of us to share them in pairs! And what about our dorms? I don't want to leave my house!" Many other students nodded their heads in agreement.

"This is a huge project that the Headmaster has been arranging all summer. There are, in fact, enough rooms in Hogwarts. You forget how big of a castle this is, with many classrooms and areas that are unused. The Headmaster has magically transformed the unused spaces into private living quarters for all of you. You will still belong to your houses, you just won't be living in the dorms this year. I think this is an excellent opportunity for you to get to know students from the other houses. Now, we realize that this is going to be a huge adjustment for all of you, but that is the point. This class is designed to teach you the huge responsibility it is to be married and raise a child. It will be a very interactive and educational class, and it could very well change your life, for better or for worse, it is up to you."

Harry glanced around the class and saw that all the other students looked as shocked as he did, he couldn't believe he would be living with someone for a whole year, pretending to be married to them. Had Dumbledore gone insane?

"After you are sorted," continued Professor Douglas. "You will immediately move into your new living space with you partner. As I said before, from then on out, you and your partner will be doing every single project and assignment _together_. And you will be graded on, not only the outcome of the assignments, but how well you are able to compromise with eachother and work as a team."

"This is an outrage!" cried Draco. "I'm not going to spend an entire year living with some random person the Goblet picks for me. What if I'm paired with a mudblood? Just wait until my father hears about this!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"First of all, I will not tolerate that language in my class Mr. Malfoy! Secondly, your father has no say as to what goes on in this school, but as I recall, he was one of the parents that petitioned for Dumbledore to make this class available. Thirdly, the Goblet is a mysterious object with great wisdom, it will pair the most compatible people together, based on personality type and sexual preference. Who knows Mr. Malfoy, you might just meet your soulmate."

Draco scowled at her but remained silent.

"Oh, so there will be same sex couples paired together?" asked Parvati Patil.

"Yes," said Professor Douglas. "Now enough of these questions, you will have plenty of time to ask questions later on. Right now we need to start our first assignment. The school had to special order sex education books for you since there are none available on Diagon Alley. So when I call your name please come up and get your book, then turn to page 15 and begin reading about the female reproductive anatomy. There will be a quiz on this at the end of class."

The students all groaned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is insane!" said Ron to Hermione and Harry as they left class an hour later. "Dumbledore must be off his rocker to arrange something like this for us! We're not supposed to know what it's like to be married and have kids at our age!"

"I think that's the point, Ron" said Hermione. "He's hoping to teach us what a huge responsibility it is, so we will be responsible enough not to let it happen to us until we are ready. I think it's a brilliant idea."

Ron looked at her like she was crazy.

"I can't wait till we find out our partners!" said Harry. "Any guesses who mine will be?"

"Cho?" said Hermione.

"No way! At least I hope not. Not after what happened with us last year. I'd rather have Goyle as my partner than her!" said Harry with a look of disgust on his face.

Ron snorted. Just then Draco came up behind them.

"Hey, Potter. Ten Galleons says you'll be paired with Ron. Queers!"

"Shut up Malfoy! At least he didn't knock up that pug-faced Pansy!" said Hermione, her face blazing red with anger.

Draco's face immediately turned white and, without another word, he quickly pushed past them, Crabbe and Goyle following close behind.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked at eachother with their eyebrows raised in surprise at Draco's unexpected reaction.

"Must be guilty as charged," said Hermione triumphantly, and the three continued walking to their next class.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Two weeks later, Harry shuffled nervously into the Great Hall. Today was the day the Goblet of Fire would pair them with their partners. All the students taking reproductive studies were assembled for the event.

"Harry!" called Ron. "Over here!"

Harry quickly made his way towards Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "Merlin, I'm nervous for this," he said as he joined his friends.

"Me too, mate," said Ron. "I can't wait until this is over with."

"Look you guys, I think we're getting ready to start! Dumbledore's just arrived!" said Ginny excitedly. Unlike Harry and Ron, Ginny and Hermione seemed more excited than nervous. The Great Hall grew silent as all the students watched Dumbledore make his way to the podium, the Goblet of fire sitting on it's pedestal in front of him.

"Welcome everybody. Before we get started with the sorting, I just wanted to make a few things clear. As I'm sure Professor Douglas has already informed you, you will be expected to live and work together with your partners for the remainder of the school year. Once the Goblet has sorted you, it will be final. There will be no switching of partners. Also, Professor Douglas will be offering counseling to those of you who find it impossible to live with eachother. Now, please line up single file. I want you all to write your full names on a piece of parchment and drop it into the Goblet. After everyone is done, the Goblet will begin spitting out your names in pairs, this will be your partner. Please note that it is possible to have partners in different years as well as same sex partners. So now, let's begin!"

The students all lined up single file and one by one dropped their names into the goblet. After they were finished they all huddled closely around the Goblet watching and waiting for it to spit out the first names. After what seemed like an eternity, the Goblet flared brightly and the first names were spit out, Dumbledore caught them and read them loudly so all the students could hear.

"The first pair is Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood! Please, after your names are called find your partner and go to the back of the Hall."

A somewhat disappointed looking Neville looked around until he spotted Luna, who seemed spaced out as usual, and they made their way towards the back of the hall. After this first pairing, the Goblet began spitting out names in a steady rhythm, giving the students just enough time to find eachother and move to the back of the Hall.

"Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas."

"Virginia Weasley and Blaise Zabini."

"Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil."

"Cho Chang and Zacharias Smith."

"Padma Patil and Gregory Goyle."

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

A loud gasp echoed throughout the Great Hall. Dumbledore turned white and adjusted his glasses as he reread the parchment making sure he had called the correct pairing.

"No!" shouted Harry.

"It can't be!" yelled Draco. "I refuse to be paired with him! This is a mistake!"

Dumbledore shook his head as he reread the piece of parchment in his hand again. "No, I'm afraid this is not a mistake boys, the Goblet doesn't make mistakes," he said, more to himself than to the rest of the room.

"But Professor, we hate eachother! It must be a mistake!" said Harry.

"No, I'm afraid not. Now Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, please join eachother and go to the back of the room, we will discuss this later." said Dumbledore sternly.

Harry and Draco glared at one another as they walked to the back of the Hall, where they stood as far away from one another as possible.

Ron and Hermione made their way over to where Harry was standing, but didn't say anything to him. They just stared at him in shock, and was that... disappointment he saw on Ron's face?

"What?" Harry hissed at them.

Ron gulped. "Nothing mate, it's just... why would the Goblet pair you with him? It's supposed to pair the most compatible people together, so why would it pair--"

"How should I know, Ron!" snapped Harry angrily. "We've got to be the least compatible people on the planet. It has to be a mistake, so stop looking at me like that when your own sister got paired with Blaise Zabini!"

"Shh, you guys please! Harry listen, do you think V– Voldemort had anything to do with it?" whispered Hermione.

Harry shrugged, it hadn't occurred to him, but it _was_ possible. A confundus charm had been placed on the Goblet during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, confusing the Goblet into picking Harry as a Tri-Wizard Champion, so why couldn't something like that have happened again?

"I dunno," Harry whispered back to her. "But I'll talk to Dumbledore after we're finished here, hopefully he'll be able to sort this out," he said, but he didn't look very confident.

After the sorting was finished, the students were given the locations of their new living quarters. They were told to gather their belongings from their dorms at once and begin moving into their new rooms. While the rest of the students were busy moving, Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office.

"Butterbeer," he muttered at the entrance, then quickly hurried up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Dumbledore called out, and Harry entered. "Ah, Mr. Potter, yes, I was expecting you, please take a seat."

"Professor, please, this has to be a mistake!" Harry began immediately. "Malfoy and I aren't – aren't compatible! I think the Death Eaters may be behind this. Voldemort probably wants Malfoy to spy on me for him, maybe even kill me, so you've got to do something about this --"

"Harry," Dumbledore interrupted him. "Calm down, nothing like that is going to happen. The sorting wasn't a mistake and Death Eaters had nothing to do with it. After the Triwizard Tournament I put extra precautionary spells on the Goblet. There is no way that even Voldemort himself could have put a confundus or any other spell on the Goblet, it is no longer possible for any wizard to do that. Now, I don't know why the Goblet chose to pair you with Mr. Malfoy, but I know it wasn't a mistake."

"But –, but it has to be!" shouted Harry. "There is no way we are compatible, we hate each other!" he said as he stood up and angrily stomped his foot on the ground.

"Calm down Harry! Now please sit back down, I must ask you something, it may be embarrassing but... do you prefer males over females?"

Harry flushed red as he took his seat again. "I – I don't know, I've never really– I suppose I do," he said at last as he admitted it to himself as well as to Dumbledore. Harry knew deep down that he preferred boys, he always had, but he'd never admitted it to himself. He found some girls to be attractive, but he really didn't have any desire to have sex with them, or even kiss them. Cho had proved that to him.

Dumbledore smiled at him kindly. "It's okay Harry," he said gently. "Same sex relationships aren't looked down upon in the wizarding world as they are in the muggle world." Harry nodded. He had heard this before and he knew it was true, but he had grown up in the muggle world and this was hard for him to admit to himself.

"Harry, for whatever reason, the Goblet paired you two together. And I think you'd be doing yourself and Mr. Malfoy a disservice if you didn't try to find out why."

Harry nodded, even though he wasn't quite sure that he had the same faith in the Goblet's wisdom as Dumbledore did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry panted as he lugged his trunk up the final stairs leading to his and Draco's living quarters, which were located in a tower near the back of the castle overlooking the lake. He stood for a minute and took a deep breath as he prepared to enter.

"Potter!" said a voice behind him. Harry turned to see Draco climbing the steps his wand pointed at his trunk, guiding it as it flew in the air a few steps ahead of him. With a flick of his wrist it landed gently on the ground near the door. "Was that you dragging your trunk all the way up these stairs! Why the hell didn't you just use magic? Oh wait, I forget how incompetent you are. You probably can't master that spell," said Draco haughtily.

Harry flushed at his stupidity. He was just so used to lugging it around during summer break that it had never occurred to him to use magic. "Bite me, Malfoy," he said and angrily opened the door before levitating his trunk the remaining few feet into the room. Draco followed them in, his own trunk levitating ahead of him.

Harry looked around him in amazement as he entered his new living space. He was standing in a spacious common room, complete with a fireplace on one end, a coffee table, sofa, two comfortable looking chairs, and a big window with a beautiful view of the lake. On the other end Harry could see two bedrooms, with a bathroom in between them.

"Cool," said Harry. "This is like our own flat!" he glanced at Malfoy who was walking around the room with a look of disdain on his face as he ran his fingertip over the mantle of the fireplace.

"I'm sure it's great by your standards, Potter. But not by mine. Look at this," he said holding up his blackened fingertip. "This place is filthy, we'll have to have the house elves up here to clean it immediately!"

Harry rolled his eyes as he entered one of the bedrooms. It was big and contained a single bed, a dresser and two end tables. It also had a window in it, which offered an amazing view of the lake. He walking through a door on one side of the room which opened into the bathroom. The bathroom had two sinks a large mirror, plenty of cupboard space, a toilet, and a bathtub/shower combination. On the other side of the bathroom was another door leading to the second bedroom. Harry opened the door and peaked in. The second bedroom appeared to be identical to the first one and Malfoy was already in there inspecting it with the same disdainful look on his face he'd worn in the common room. Harry shrugged and decided to claim the first room as his. He went back to it and began unpacking his things. A few minutes later he heard a shriek from the bathroom.

"You have got to be kidding me!" cried Draco. "Our rooms join into the bathroom! That's just great, I'll never feel comfortable showering in here now!"

Harry just sighed and once again rolled his eyes at Draco, trying his best to ignore him as he continued to unpack his things. Finally he finished and stood back to admire his new room. It was done in Gryffindor colors, with a red and gold comforter on the bed, a Gryffindor banner above the headboard, and a few of his favorite quidditch team posters on the wall. He grinned to himself. This place was perfect, he threw himself upon the bed and sighed contentedly. He felt so grown up in here, like this was his own flat. Maybe this project wouldn't be so bad after all, he thought to himself. Then he remembered who his partner was, and groaned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night as Harry was heading to dinner Hermione and Ron caught up with him.

"Well? What did Dumbledore say?" they demanded. Harry cringed and turned away from them, shaking his head.

"He said it wasn't a mistake," Harry said quietly. "He's put spells on the Goblet that make it impossible for anyone to mess with it. The Goblet paired me with Malfoy of it's own free will because it thought that out of everyone in the school, I was most compatible with him," he admitted reluctantly to his best friends. He looked up and caught the looks Hermione and Ron exchanged with eachother, a mixture of disbelief and disappointment. Without another word Harry turned on his heal and headed back to him and Malfoy's flat, all of a sudden he wasn't very hungry. Ron and Hermione didn't try to stop him as he left.

**A/N:** Things get more interesting between Harry and Draco in the next chapter. If you like what you've read so far please review.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Alright everyone, welcome to the first day of Reproductive Studies with your new partners. If you're not already sitting with your partner, please do so now," said Professor Douglas and waited patiently for the students to join their partners.

Harry, of course, was not sitting next to Draco. He looked back at Draco who was surrounded by his friends and then up at Ron and Hermione who sat in the row in front of him and sighed. He got up and joined Draco at his table. He didn't really mind moving so much, seeing as he wasn't sitting with anyone anyway. He hadn't talked to Ron or Hermione since last night when he'd told them what Dumbledore had said. He didn't blame them, really. If one of them had been paired with Draco he probably would have felt the same way. The Slytherins all snickered as he sat next to Draco and one of them launched a spit wad at him, which hit him on the forehead and then fell to the ground. Harry glared at them. He wondered why Draco's friends didn't seem to mind that he was paired with Harry. He'd probably told them some lie about it being Voldemort's doing or something, Harry decided. He glanced at Ginny who was sitting next to Blaise. She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Okay then," said Professor Douglas. "From now on you will need to sit next to your partner for every class. Today's class is going to focus on you getting to know your partner better. Hopefully this will help break the ice between you and will allow you to be more comfortable with one another. I'd like you all to space out around the room with your partner so you can fully concentrate on them without any distractions. I'm going to pass out a paper with a list of questions on it that you will ask one another. You'll write the answers on the parchment and turn them in at the end of class today." Professor Douglas waved her wand and papers went flying across the room, landing in front of each student. "Okay! You may begin!" she said with a smile.

Harry followed Draco to a far corner of the room and sat down across from him. "This is the most idiotic assignment I've ever heard of!" said Draco. "Why the hell would I want to get to know you, Potter?" he asked him nastily.

"Fuck off, Malfoy," snapped Harry. He was in no mood to put up with Malfoy's crap today. "Just lets fucking do the assignment!"

Draco smirked at him and read the first question. "Tell me one thing about your past that you wish you could change," read Draco.

Harry paused, the answer to the question was only too obvious, but he didn't really know if he wanted to tell it to Draco.

"Come on Potter. We don't have all day! Spit it out!" sneered Draco.

Harry sighed, Draco was his partner and he was supposed to be getting to know him better. He looked down into his lap as he told him his answer. "If I could change anything, it would be my parent's death," he said quietly, still not looking at the other boy.

For a moment pity passed over Draco's face, but he quickly replaced it with his trademark smirk. He wasn't about to let Potter know that he actually felt kind of sorry for him. Instead he blurted out, "Aw, yes, poor little Potty lost his daddy and mudblood mommy when he was a baby," he cooed at Harry.

This was the last straw for Harry. Before he knew it he was on top of Malfoy, gripping his collar as he shook him fiercely. "Don't you ever say anything about my mother or father again you stupid fucking arsehole!" Harry yelled at him.

The whole class turned to stare at them as they struggled with eachother on the floor. In an instant Professor Douglas was hovering over them with her wand pointed at them.

"Stop it boys! I mean it! Stop it right now or I'll have no choice but to petrify you!" she said holding out her wand. Harry glanced back at her and sighed. He could tell that the woman meant business. He shook Draco hard one more time, then shoved him back as he let him, go causing his head to bang on the floor.

"Both of you come with me! NOW!" she bellowed, her pretty features screwed up with anger. Draco got up and rubbed the back of his head as he followed Harry and the Professor out into the corridor. She glared at both the boys, her arms crossed in front of her. "In all my days I have never seen such bad behavior," she scolded them. "I don't even want to know what you two were fighting about. It doesn't matter who started what," she said looking from one boy the other. "The Goblet chose you to be partners so you better learn to live with eachother. We've got a long year ahead of us and I won't tolerate this kind of behavior in my classroom anymore! Since it's obvious you two aren't getting along, I'm going to have to make you come see me for couples counseling," she said with a serious expression on her face.

"Couples counseling!" Draco cried in an outraged voice. He stared at the woman as if she were crazy. "Are you insane? I'm not going to couples counseling with him!" he said pointing at Harry who was looking just as terrified at the prospect as he was.

Professor Douglas just shook her head at him. "You will go to couples counseling Mr. Malfoy. End of discussion. I'll inform the Headmaster of my decision and let you know when the dates will be that you are to attend," she said calmly.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Draco beat him to it."And stop calling it that! We are NOT a couple!" he yelled and stamped his foot impatiently on the ground.

"I don't care what you are!" said Professor Douglas. "If you don't want to call it couples counseling, then call it partners counseling or whatever. But you _will_ be there and I don't want to hear another word on the subject," she said. "Now Professor Snape warned me about you two and so I had a back up plan for the both of you in case you got out of hand. Professor Snape has given me a bottle of Veritaserum that you will both drink. Then you can finish your questions," she said and held out the bottle.

"But it's against the rules to use Veritaserum on students!" protested Harry angrily.

Draco just stood there looking betrayed. He couldn't believe Snape would do this to him!

"I've already got permission from the Headmaster, Mr. Potter," countered Professor Douglas. "So what'll it be boys? You can either drink the serum right now and go back into class and finish your assignment; or I can send you to the Headmaster and you can drink the serum and finish the assignment there."

Harry glanced at Draco and arched his eyebrow. He really didn't want to waste Dumbledore's time. With a sigh he replied, "We'll do it here." Draco didn't try to disagree with him. Professor Douglas nodded and conjured two shot glasses and poured a small amount of the Veritaserum into each of them, then handed one to each boy. Harry watched as Draco quickly drank the shot and then he did the same.

"Okay, good," Professor Douglas said smiling at them. "But before you go back into the classroom I want you each to say a few things that you like about the other. Draco, you first," she said fixing her gaze upon Draco.

Draco's face turned bright red with anger and he clenched his jaw tightly, trying to fight off the Veritaserum for as long as possible.

"Draco! Tell us what you like about Harry!" she said impatiently.

Draco fought the Veritaserum off for a few more seconds, glaring at Professor Douglas all the while, but as the potion worked it's way into his system, he couldn't stop himself from answering. He turned to Harry and said through clenched teeth. "I admire your bravery and how you will protect your friends at any cost. And you fly really well, and...," this last part he tried to hold in, but the Veritaserum wouldn't allow it. "I love watching you play Quidditch because you look so good doing it," he admitted, then flushed in embarrassment. Damn the Veritaserum! The last thing he wanted Potter to know was that he liked to check him out on the Quidditch Pitch.

Harry looked at him in shock and his face flushed bright red, then he looked down at his hands.

Professor Douglas smiled knowingly at the two of them. "There now, you see? Look at the nice things you have to say when you're being honest. Thank you Draco. I'm sure Harry appreciates your compliments. Now your turn Harry," she urged the other boy.

Draco awaited eagerly to hear what Potter would say about him. He hated to admit it, but he was dying to know what Potter liked about him.

Harry didn't even try to fight the Veritaserum he just let himself blurt out his answer. "I like your self-confidence and your natural charm and charisma. You were born to be a leader. And...," he sighed, knowing this next part would be embarrassing, "you're...," he racked his brain quickly trying to think of the least embarrassing word. "Attractive," he said at last, then covered his burning face with his hands. This was an absolute nightmare! He had told Draco to his face that he thought he was attractive!

Draco leered at him triumphantly. Harry's answer was just as embarrassing as his own. "Well thank you Potter. I already knew all that about myself, but I must say I never thought I'd see the day that you'd admit it! So you think I'm attractive, huh?" he asked with a cocky grin on his face.

Harry glared at him but the Veritaserum made him answer the question. "Yeah I guess so, I mean, I just said it didn't I?" He couldn't have been more humiliated. Then he thought of something he could throw back at the other boy. "You think I look good when I play Quidditch! I bet you like to check me out during games, don't you?" he asked, flashing Malfoy a challenging smile.

"Shut up Potter! You better never repeat that to anyone! I didn't mean it like– shit, I guess I did mean it like that," he said, unable to lie about it.

Professor Douglas was smiling encouragingly at them. "Very good boys, I think we've made some real progress today. You may both go back inside and finish your assignments now," she told them.

Harry and Draco nodded to her and moodily entered the classroom. All the students eyes were on them as they returned to their seats, but Harry and Draco ignored them.

"Hey," Draco whispered to Harry as they sat down. "I won't tell anyone what you said, if you promise not to tell anyone what I said about you and Quidditch. Deal?" Draco held out his hand for Harry to shake on it, reminding Harry of the first time they had met when Draco had introduced himself before the sorting ceremony.

"Deal," agreed Harry, this time taking Draco's hand and shaking it. Their eyes met and Harry realized this was the first time he'd ever willingly touched Draco. Their gazes locked and a moment of understanding passed between them as Draco also recognized this resembled the first time they had met.

"Okay class!" called Professor Douglas, interrupting their moment. "You have twenty minutes left. Once you finish up your questions come turn them in to me. For homework I want you to write an essay on what you learned about your partner today."

Harry quickly released the other boy's hand and Draco glanced around the classroom wondering if anyone had seen them holding hands like that. He looked back at Harry and made a show of wiping his hand on his robes in disgust. Harry glared at him and did the same but no amount of wiping could get rid of the tingling warm sensation Draco's hand had left on his.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry!" Hermione called after him as they left Reproductive Studies. Harry turned around, surprised that Hermione was talking to him. She probably just wanted the gossip about what had happened in class, he thought to himself.

"I don't want to talk about it," he abruptly told Hermione. She gave him a hurt look.

"Talk about what?" she asked.

"About what happened in class today. I don't want to talk about it!"

"Okay, that's fine Harry. But why have you been ignoring me and Ron?" she asked with the same hurt look on her face.

"I haven't been ignoring you, you've been ignoring me since last night," he said pointedly.

"We weren't ignoring you Harry! We were giving you your space. You seemed really mad about Malfoy and we know how you get when you're angry...," she trailed off.

"Oh," Harry replied, feeling a little ashamed of himself. "So, you don't mind that I'm paired with Malfoy then?" he asked them.

"Of course not! I mean, we don't understand why you're paired with him, but neither do you, right?"

Harry shrugged then nodded. He glanced at Ron who was trailing behind Hermione with his eyes determinedly focused on the ground.

"So, how's it been living with him?" asked Hermione. Harry looked at her and laughed.

"How do you think? It's been a right nightmare!" Hermione and Ron both laughed then Hermione suddenly fixed him with a serious gaze.

"Just be careful, okay?" she said seriously to him. Harry gave her an odd look and Ron cleared his throat and looked away.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her.

"I mean you're living with a Death Eater's son! Just... be wary of him, okay?"

Harry looked away from her. "You mean you still think Death Eater's had something to do with this? Even though Dumbledore said it's not possible?" he asked her, wondering if she had even considered the possibility that maybe they really _were_ paired together based on compatibility.

"Maybe," she replied and then fell silent.

Ron looked at them uncomfortably then decided to change the subject. "So who do you think will win the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw match tomorrow?" he asked brightly.

Harry smiled at him gratefully as they launched into a Quidditch discussion, but in the back of his mind he was still thinking about what Hermione had said.

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed so far:) I really need a beta for this story, so if any of you are interested, let me know.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it. This next chapter is quite a bit longer than the others, but it was really fun to write and I didn't want to cut it down any, so I hope everyone likes long chapters:)**

**Chapter 5:**

Nothing changed much between Harry and Draco in the weeks that followed that day in Reproductive Studies. At least outwardly nothing had changed. They snapped at eachother, annoyed eachother, and in general, avoided eachother as much as possible. But on the inside something small and almost imperceptible had shifted.

A fine day in early October found Harry standing at the window in his bedroom, gazing dreamily out at the grounds of Hogwarts. It was one of those perfect fall days where the sun was shining brightly, enhancing the brilliant shades of orange, yellow, and red that the leaves of the trees were displaying. On a whim, he pushed open the window and breathed in the crisp early October air and smiled to himself. He loved the fall. It was his favorite season. While most of the kids at Hogwarts looked forward to summer and their vacation from school, Harry dreaded the summers spent with the Dursley's. The fall, on the other hand, signified the return to Hogwarts and beginning of another school year. He drew in another deep breath as he remembered the first fall he had spent at Hogwarts and all the others that followed. He felt a pang of sadness at the thought that next year would be his last at school and a frown worked it's way onto the edges of his mouth.

"Merlin, Potter!" Draco yelled at him from the bathroom, breaking his reverie. "What are you doing with the window open? You're letting in a draft!" he said irritably as he peeked into the other boy's room. Harry just continued to stare out the window, trying to ignore him. "Close it up will you?" asked Draco. "I'm getting in the shower and I don't need a cold draft on me when I get out!"

Harry stood at the window for a few moments longer, then sighed and rolled his eyes as he closed it up, knowing that Malfoy wouldn't shut up until he got his way. "Fine," he said fixing a stony gaze on the other boy.

Draco nodded in approval. "Oh and I've got friends coming over in an hour, so make yourself scarce," he added. Harry glared at him. Draco had become increasingly bossy over the past few weeks and it was really starting to get on his nerves.

He folded his arms across his chest. "Who?"

"Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini... what do you care?" asked Draco.

"I don't think so Malfoy! I've got Hermione, Ron, and Ginny coming over tonight!"

"What? No way Potter! They've been here the last two nights!" argued Malfoy. "You'll have to go somewhere else."

"What? Why should I have to–" Harry began, but stopped himself midsentence as he realized he was being extremely unfair. His friends _had_ been here the past two nights after all. "Fine. We'll go to Ginny and Blaise's place when they arrive. It's not too far from here."

Draco nodded again in approval then closed the bathroom door behind him.

Twenty minutes later Harry took off his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist. He'd heard the shower water turn off ten minutes ago and decided he'd given Draco plenty of time to clear out of the bathroom. He crossed his bedroom and opened the bathroom door and was immediately stopped in his tracks. The whole room was filled with steam and the shower water was still running. Harry squinted at the glass shower door with water streaming down it and gasped. There was Draco standing naked in the shower, moaning loudly with his eyes closed as his soap slicked hand stroked is own erection. Harry's eyes widened and he stood transfixed as he watched Draco pulling himself off.

Harry felt his own cock grow hard and he blushed, quietly backing out of the room before Draco noticed him there. He silently shut the door and then leaned back against it breathing quickly. As soon as the door was shut he was greeted with silence and realized that Draco must have cast a silencing spell on the bathroom, probably so Harry wouldn't hear him wanking. Harry's cock twitched and grew harder at the thought of Draco wanking. Still leaning against the door, Harry pulled off his towel and wrapped his hand around his hard shaft, slowly starting to stroke himself as he thought of Draco doing the same thing in the room behind him. He gasped, imagining it was Draco's hand stroking him. He gave his cock a tight squeeze and increased the pace as his hand slid up and down his hardened flesh. It only took a dozen more frantic strokes before he came hard into his own hand. He sighed and slid down the door to the ground, his hand still lazily stroking his wilting cock. As the waves of pleasure began to subside he tried desperately to ignore the fact that he had just wanked to Draco Malfoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A half hour later Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were in the common room chatting quietly when a knock on the door announced that Draco's friends had arrived. Draco ushered them in and the two groups of friends stared awkwardly at one another.

Harry noticed Draco giving him a pointed look. "Right, well..." he said standing up and gesturing for his friends to follow. "We'll just be leaving now."

"Wait a minute!" Blaise spoke up. "Where are you going? You don't have to leave!"

"Oh well, we've been hanging out here for the past few nights, so I told Malfoy you all could have the place tonight," explained Harry.

"But we don't want you to leave– erm, I mean, we wouldn't want to kick you out!" said Blaise and Harry noticed that he was staring at Ginny as he spoke. Ginny shot Blaise a flirty smile.

Ron narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously. "No, I really think we should go," he said standing up and grabbing Ginny by the arm.

"Ron let go of me!" she said, squirming out of Ron's grasp. "I think we should stay, it might be fun!"

"Fun?" spluttered Draco and he cast Blaise an annoyed look.

"Yeah," said Blaise opening his bag and taking out bottles of drinks. "It'll be fun because I brought Fire Whiskey," he said as he set the bottles on the coffee table.

"What? We're not going to share that with them!" Draco protested.

Hermione immediately got to her feet. "No! Let's leave!" she said to her friends. "I'm not going to get thrown out of school for drinking Fire Whiskey!" she said and began walking towards the door.

"Hermione wait!" called Ron. "Let's don't go yet," he said eyeing the bottles in front of him. "You know I've always wanted to try Fire Whiskey!" Harry found himself nodding in agreement with Ron. He'd always been curious about Fire Whiskey too, and if the Slytherins were willing to share it, then why not stay?

The Slytherins all snorted and nudged eachother. Clearly none of these dorky Gryffindors had ever drank before.

"Come on, it'll be funny watching them get drunk for the first time," Blaise whispered to Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. His eyes narrowed as he considered what Blaise had said, he supposed it would be funny to get a bunch of Gryffindors drunk. "Fine, you can stay," he said to them.

Hermione looked at them in disbelief. "Ron! You're a prefect! We're supposed to set an example for the school! You too!" she said whirling to face Draco. He just raised his eyebrows and smirked at her.

"Come on Hermione. Stop being such a stick in the mud!" said Ginny.

Hermione gave her a dirty look, but Harry could tell she was already starting to be swayed.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Come on Hermione. It won't be the same if you leave," he whispered to her and lightly grabbed her arm, pulling her to sit next to him on one of the big chairs. She gave him a little smile and he put one arm lightly around her and looked around at the group. "We're in!"

Harry looked at them in surprise. Ron and Hermione were acting very much like a couple. He wondered what was going on between them.

"Just to make it more interesting," said Blaise. "I think we should play a game."

"What kind of game?" asked Hermione.

"A drinking game," he said taking out his wand and placing it in the middle of the coffee table. "It's a variation on the game spin the bottle. You guys ever heard of that?"

They all nodded.

"Okay, but instead of kisses. The person that the wand lands on will have to take a shot of Fire Whiskey," he said with a grin.

"Hey!" said Ginny. "Wouldn't it be better if there were kisses involved?" she said eyeing Blaise hungrily.

Blaise shrugged. "I thought we'd wait until we were all nice and drunk, then we'll start in with the kissing," he said smiling at Ginny.

Ginny grinned at him and Harry briefly met Draco's eyes before looking away again. He hated himself for thinking that Draco's lips looked really inviting right now.

"I'll go first," said Blaise eagerly. He reached out and gave his wand a spin. It landed on Goyle. Blaise poured him a shot of the Fire Whiskey and handed it to him. Goyle drank it in one big gulp then burped loudly. Hermione looked at him in disgust but didn't say anything.

"Okay Goyle, you spin now," said Blaise. He nodded and quickly gave the wand a spin. This time it landed on Ron.

"Right on!" said Ron excitedly as he waited for Blaise to pour him a drink. Hermione sighed and folded her arms across her chest. She still wasn't very comfortable with this. Blaise handed the shot to Ron and he drank it in one gulp, trying to imitate Goyle. Ron's eyes widened as the bitter tasting liquid burned his throat as it went down. He coughed and looked around frantically wishing there was water somewhere.

The Slytherins chuckled. "Burns, doesn't it Weasel?" asked Draco. "That's why they call it Fire Whiskey," he added giving Ron a superior look.

Ron shot him a dirty look and swallowed, trying to get the burning out of his throat. Then he reached out and spun the wand. It landed on Draco. Draco smirked at them as he took his glass and drank it quickly without even flinching. "That's how real men do it, Weasel!" he said to Ron.

"Shut up Malfoy," said Hermione in defense of Ron. "He's more of a man than you'll ever be!"

The Slytherins burst into laughter at that, and Ron's face flushed with embarrassment. "Ooohhh, that hurts Granger, it really does," said Draco sarcastically. "I see your little girlfriend here has to defend you, because you can't do it yourself," he added to Ron.

Ron shot a pleading look at Hermione asking her not to say any more. "You better shut the fuck up right now Malfoy!" he said standing up with his fists clenched.

"Ron! Sit back down!" exclaimed Ginny. "Honestly, can't you boys be in a room together for five minutes without bickering?" she asked them, her face flushing in anger.

"No!" shouted Draco and Ron at the same time as they both glared at one another.

Blaise rolled his eyes and sighed. "Draco, just spin," he said to his friend. Draco gave him a dirty look as he spun the wand, this time it landed on Harry.

"Let's see if Potter can do any better than you!" said Draco to Ron. Harry just glared at Draco as he took the shot glass and downed the Fire Whiskey. Draco was right, it did burn and it tasted really bitter, but he kept his face expressionless and managed to keep himself from coughing as the liquid went down. For a moment, an impressed look passed over Draco's face, but he quickly replaced it with a scowl. Harry just gave him a triumphant smile and spun the wand, it landed on Hermione. She sighed and took the shot glass Blaise poured for her. She sniffed at the liquid and her nose curled up in disgust. She shook her head then took a small sip of the Fire Whiskey and immediately spluttered it back out.

"That was absolutely pathetic," said Draco. "Not that I'd expect anything less from a mudblood!" he added as he leered at Hermione.

"Shut up Malfoy!" said Hermione as her eyes sparked with fury. She took up the glass again and quickly drank the Fire Whiskey then clanked the glass back down onto the table and glared at Draco defiantly. He smirked back at her.

"All right, Hermione!" said Ron proudly. Hermione forced a smile back at him. Her throat was burning really badly now and she was trying to hold back her eyes from watering. She quickly spun the wand. It landed on Ron again, who was able to drink the shot this time without coughing. They continued to play until all of them had drank several shots each. The Gryffindors, who were not used to drinking, were thoroughly pissed. Harry himself had began to feel light headed after the sixth shot and was now feeling quite dizzy. He giggled to himself and then frowned. _What am I laughing at?_ he wondered. Then shrugged and giggled again.

Draco shook his head at Harry and smiled. It was actually kind of cute the way he was over there giggling by himself. _Wait a minute, what am I thinking?_ he wondered to himself, but he wasn't too concerned with it at the moment. He wasn't drunk, but he was buzzing pretty good now. He looked up as Blaise handed him a full bottle of Fire Whiskey. He was passing them out to all the Slytherins.

"One, two, three... CHUG!" he yelled to the Slytherins and they all began chugging down the bottles of Fire Whiskey. Draco finished the bottle then sat it down grinning as the alcohol worked it's way into his system. His head spun a little bit and he leaned to one side and hiccupped. _Okay, now I'm drunk_, he thought to himself with a smile.

"Are we all thoroughly pissed and ready to play a kissing game then?" asked Ginny, looking at Blaise. The group all looked around at eachother and nodded. Harry's eyes rested on Draco who was licking his lips nervously. He licked his own lips as he watched him. _I wonder what it's like to kiss him?_ he thought as he smiled stupidly at Draco.

Draco's eyes met Harry's across the coffee table. _Why is Harry smiling at me like that?_ he wondered as he watched the other boy lick his lips. He noticed that Harry's lips looked really plump and pink. _Not bad_, he thought to himself then quickly looked away from Harry.

"Okay so what shall we play?" asked Ginny.

"I know!" said Hermione. "I learned this game at my cousins birthday party this summer. It's kind of a kissing mystery game. Let's see...," she said looking around the room and counting heads. "There are seven of us here, so I'll rip up a parchment into seven pieces. All of them will be blank except one which I will write 'Kisser' on," she explained and stood up to get some parchment, she stumbled a little bit as she stood, but quickly regained her balance.

"Um, Hermione? Aren't there eight of us here?" asked Ron with a giggle.

Hermione recounted. "No Ron, I'm getting seven!" she said impatiently as she tore up the pieces of parchment.

Crabbe burst out laughing at that. "You aren't counting yourself," he pointed out to Hermione and the whole group burst out laughing.

"Oh right," said Hermione and shook her head in an attempt to clear it. "Eight then," she said and tore off and extra square of parchment and wrote 'Kisser' on it. Then she shuffled them together and handed one to each of them, saving the last one for herself.

"Oh! We'll need blindfolds too, and a bell," she said and hastily grabbed Blaise's wand and conjured up eight blindfolds and a bell, then passed the blindfolds out to everyone and set the bell in the middle of the coffee table. Ron shot Hermione an impressed look. Even in her drunken state she was able to conjure blindfolds for all of them.

"Okay, you can look at your paper but keep what's on it a secret," she said and they all looked at their pieces of paper. "The person that has the paper that says 'Kisser' on it is going to go around the room and kiss all of us one by one while we're blindfolded. After he or she is done we have to take off our blindfolds and then guess who the Kisser is. Whoever guesses correctly gets to dare the Kisser to do something, which they have to do," she explained to the group.

"Wait a minute! We have to kiss everyone?" asked Crabbe and folded his arms across his chest looking at the group disdainfully. "I don't want to kiss _any_ of you!"

Hermione sighed. "It doesn't have to be on the lips, it can be anywhere, but if you're the Kisser you might want to mix it up a bit and do stuff that people wouldn't expect so they'll have a harder time guessing it was you."

"Okay, so everyone put on your blindfolds! The Kisser puts theirs on too until we are all blindfolded and then they can take it off and quietly get up and start the kissing. When the Kisser is done, they'll ring the bell to signify they are finished and then take their seat and we can all take off our blindfolds," she said with a smile and they all began putting on their blindfolds. Harry grinned to himself as he picked up the blindfold and put it on. He waited a few moments, then took it off again. He was the Kisser for this round.

He quietly got up and looked around the group, his gaze resting on Draco, who had a smirk on his face as he waited for his kiss. Harry smiled. _I'll do him last_, he thought to himself and walked over to Ginny. He took her hand and kissed it softly then let it drop. Next he went over to Hermione, he bent forward and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, trying desperately not to giggle and give himself away as he did so. Next he chose Blaise. Harry studied him for a moment. He was pretty good looking, and he probably wouldn't expect Harry to kiss him on the lips. Harry grinned wickedly as he leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly against the other boys, lingering just a moment before he pulled away. _This game is fun!_ he thought to himself.

He looked at the remaining players and decided to go for Ron next. He leaned forward and kissed Ron wetly on the nape of the neck. He nearly lost it in a fit of giggles as Ron sighed and leaned into him. He quickly moved away from Ron as he covered his mouth and tried to think of something sad so he wouldn't bust out laughing. Once he'd gained control of himself, he made his way over to Crabbe and Goyle. He wrinkled his nose up in disgust as he decided where to kiss them. He knew he didn't want to kiss them anywhere intimate, that was for sure! He didn't even care if it gave him away. He decided to kiss each of them quickly on the arm.

Now he turned and studied Draco's face. Harry was drunk enough that his inhibitions were pretty much nonexistent, so he didn't waste any time debating where he wanted to kiss him. He'd been eyeing Draco's full, slightly pouty looking lips all night, and close up they looked even better. Without much thought, he licked his lips and leaned in closer to the other boy.

Draco frowned uncertainly as he felt the presence of the person who was about to kiss him, but Harry didn't care. He quickly closed the distance between their mouths and captured Draco's lips with his. Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise at how warm and soft Draco's lips were, and he felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine._ So this is what a kiss should feel like_! _Nothing like that terrible kiss with Cho! _he thought to himself. Harry quickly pushed the unarousing thoughts of Cho out of his mind and let out a small sigh as he began to softly move his lips against Draco's, relishing in the feeling.

It took a minute for Draco to respond to the kiss. The possibility of who could be kissing him was frightening, but as the other person began to slowly move their lips against his, he sighed and decided to throw caution to the wind. Whomever it was, was a really good kisser, so he supposed he didn't really care. Once Draco began to participate, the kiss quickly heated up. Harry pressed his lips more firmly against him and opened up his mouth, insistently prodding the other boys lips with his tongue. Draco responded with a little moan and let whoever it was put their tongue in his mouth as he lightly sucked on it. Their tongues slid across each other as they both tried to explore the other's mouth.

The kiss seemed to go on forever before Harry, who was leaning over the couch as he kissed Draco, was beginning to become distracted as he felt his back cramping up from his awkward postition. With a frustrated sigh he pulled away from Draco and the kiss, then stood up straight and rubbed at his back. As he did so, he glanced down at Draco's lips, which were now bright red and swollen from the kiss, and he was sorely tempted to kiss him again. It took every ounce of the little bit of will power that was left in him to turn away and ring the bell, then quietly take his seat again.

The others gave the Kisser a few minutes to get situated, then they began taking off their blindfolds and looking at one another curiously. Draco looked at all of them closely trying to figure out who had kissed him like that. He couldn't deny that there was chemistry between he and whomever had kissed him. It had been amazing!

"Alright," said Hermione. "Now we'll start with the guessing! I'll go first. Umm...," she said glancing around the room at all of them. "I guess I'll say Ginny," she said at last. "Let's go clockwise around the circle, that means you next Ron."

Ron looked at them all uncertainly trying to figure out who would kiss him on the neck. "Hermione?" he guessed. Hermione kept her face blank as she looked at Harry. "Harry who do you think it was?"

"Um... Ginny," he said pretending like he was trying to figure it out, then he looked at Ginny waiting for her to give an answer.

"Harry," guessed Ginny and looked at him knowingly. Harry did his best to look neutral then listened to the rest of the guesses.

"Hermione," said Blaise.

"Ron," guessed Crabbe.

"Ron," answered Goyle.

Draco sat for a minute and pondered, he really had no clue who it was. "Umm... Blaise," he said at last.

"Alright, whoever was the Kisser can stand up now," said Hermione looking around the room expectantly. Harry waited a few moments then slowly got to his feet.

Draco's jaw dropped a mile."That was you that kissed me like that?" he asked in surprise.

"Kissed you like what?" asked Blaise.

"Ew!" said Goyle. "You're sitting right next to me and I heard everything! They were totally making out!" he told the group. Harry immediately erupted into a fit of giggles. Draco shook his head, he'd never seen anyone giggle as much when they were drunk as Harry did.

"Hey wait a minute!" said Blaise. "You thought I was the one that was making out with you?" he asked Draco with a strange look on his face.

"Well... I don't know, I had to guess someone and I didn't know who, so I just guessed you!" replied Draco defensively.

Ron was rubbing his neck where he'd been kissed and staring at Harry in surprise. "Harry?" he asked his best friend uncertainly. He noticed that Blaise was also looking at him in surprise.

"What?" Harry asked them defensively. "Hermione told us to do unexpected stuff. I knew you'd never expect me to kiss you on the neck, or you on the lips," he said to Ron and Blaise respectively.

"You kissed him on the lips too?" Draco asked Harry, not realizing how jealous the question made him sound.

"Well, he didn't make out with me if that's what you're thinking!" Blaise responded. "It was just a quick peck."

Harry folded his arms across his chest and looked around the group. Ginny was watching the whole thing with intense interest, while everyone else in the room was looking either sickened or mortified. "What?" Harry asked them again.

Hermione shook her head and decided to change the subject. "Um okay Ginny, you won. So what's your dare gonna be for Harry?" she asked her.

Ginny pondered for a moment. "Oh I know!" she said and looked at Harry and then Draco. "I want to see them kiss like they did before!" she said excitedly.

"Ginny!" said Ron in a disgusted voice and Crabbe and Goyle both groaned.

"Ginny I don't think that's such a good–" began Hermione, but Harry interrupted her.

"My pleasure," he said and immediately got to his feet and made his way over to Draco.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ron. But Harry's defensive mood from a moment before had vanished and he just laughed at them. He noticed that everyone was staring at him like he'd just grown another head but he really was too drunk to care and was quite thrilled at the prospect of getting another opportunity to kiss Draco.

A brief smile passed over Draco's face but he quickly replaced it with a frown. "Fine, I'll do it, but don't think that I want to!" he said loudly to the group. In reality he did want to, but there was no point in letting anyone else know that.

Harry eagerly leaned over the other boy and closed the distance between them. He sighed into Draco's mouth as their lips met for the second time. This time he wasted no time in opening his mouth to the other boy. Draco resisted at first, but Harry gently coaxed him with his mouth and pretty soon Draco was eagerly participating in the kiss, not giving any thought to what he was doing or who was watching. He darted his tongue in and out of Harry's mouth as they kissed and without thinking he grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him down so he was sitting on top of him. Harry groaned as he pressed his body into Draco's as they continued to kiss and Draco wrapped his arms tightly around Harry. Draco felt his cock growing hard as their kiss deepened and Harry, who was squirming in his lap, accidently brushed his knee against it. Draco started as pleasure coursed through his body and he came back to his senses. He abruptly pushed Harry away. The other boy hit the ground before he'd even realized the kiss had ended.

"Hey!" he exclaimed giving Draco a reproachful look.

"Wow that was hot!" said Ginny excitedly to them, but both boys ignored her.

"You're fucking sick Potter," Draco said to him cruelly. A look of hurt passed over Harry's face then his eyes blazed with anger.

"Fuck you Malfoy!" he yelled back at the boy.

"Yeah, you wish," said Draco with a laugh. Harry shot him a death glare and got up on his feet, his fists clenched.

"What did you say?" he asked as he grabbed Draco by the collar and pulled him roughly to his feet.

Draco stood up straight and looked Harry squarley in the eye. "I said I bet you wish you could fuck me!"

Harry's face turned bright red with anger and embarrassment and he drew back his fist getting ready to punch Draco in the face, but Blaise quickly caught it and held him back.

"Let go of me!" he shouted at Blaise as he struggled to get free.

"Temper, temper Potter!" taunted Draco with a smirk.

"Stop it both of you!" yelled Hermione and she hastily got out her wand and pointed it at them. "One more word out of either of you and I'll curse you into oblivion!" she said angrily. Harry and Draco immediately shut up. They had both seen the effects of Hermione's curses on people and neither of them wished to be on the receiving end of one of them. Blaise let go of Harry and he took his seat opposite Draco, but continued to glare at him.

The rest of the group sat there staring at eachother not sure what to say, finally Blaise spoke up. "Well that really killed my buzz," he said looking accusingly at Draco and Harry. "So, how 'bout another round of drinks?" he asked pulling more bottles out of his bag. They all nodded and accepted the bottles Blaise handed to them.

Harry sipped at his bottle as he watched his friends and the Slytherins down theirs. Slowly, one by one, each of them grew tired and fell asleep... or passed out, he really couldn't tell. He sighed and gulped down the rest of his own drink and felt the dizzy sleepiness engulf him. But just before he could fall asleep he felt someone pull him up into a standing position and begin kissing him wildly. He opened his eyes in surprise, it was Draco.

He mumbled confusedly into Draco's mouth and wondered briefly if he were dreaming, but the feel of the other boy's lips on his was too real. He felt Draco drag him into his room and shut the door, then he felt himself being pushed onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" he slurred at Draco.

"Kissing you, stupid," Draco slurred back at him. Harry let himself be dragged onto the bed as he once again sank into the pleasure of Draco's kisses. He felt Draco begin to suckle on his neck and he moaned in pleasure, desperately trying to fight off the alcohol haze. But his head was becoming hopelessly foggy as the alcohol took affect and the world around him soon faded into black.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another long chapter! WARNING! This chapter contains descriptions of sexual acts between two guys. If you don't like that kind of thing, then don't read it. Everyone else, enjoy:) And thanks again to everyone who has reviewed! It means a lot!**

**Chapter 6:**

Draco groaned as the sunlight streaming through his bedroom window woke him up, and he shielded his eyes from the sun. His head was absolutely pounding and he felt nauseous. He shifted in his bed, trying not to think about how sick he was. _This pillow's really uncomfortable_, he thought to himself, then his eyes flew open as he realized it wasn't his pillow he was lying on, but someone's bare chest. He sat up and squinted at the person laying next to him. The room spun, but he could still make out who it was.

"What the hell? Potter?" he muttered groggily as he looked at Harry in horror. Draco's mind quickly went through the events of the previous night. He remembered that Harry had kissed him during the game, and again because of Ginny's dare. Then he and Harry had fought, and Draco had drank more Fire Whiskey, and then... nothing. He couldn't remember anything past that point and he had no clue how he and Harry ended up in bed together. He was suddenly overcome with a wave of nausea and leaned over the side of the bed and threw up. He waited a few minutes until he felt a little better, then got up and started rummaging through his drawers until he found the bottle of Hangover Potion. He drank it, then sighed in relief as his headache and nausea melted away.

On his bed, Harry stirred and moaned. Draco took out his wand and used scourgify to clean up his vomit, then sat back on the bed, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Wake up Potter!" he demanded of Harry, shaking his shoulder.

Harry groaned again and opened his eyes. "What the fuck," he mumbled. "Malfoy get out of here."

"No, you get out of here! You're in my bed!"

Harry sat up quickly and looked around confused, the room spun wildly and he immediately leaned over the side of the bed and threw up, then laid back down and whimpered. "I feel like shit," he said to Draco.

Draco sighed and handed him the bottle. "Here drink this, it's Hangover Potion," he said as he pointed his wand at the mess Harry had made and cleaned it up. Harry drank the potion and his symptoms immediately evaporated.

He sat up again and gave the bottle back to Draco. "Thanks," he said, then looked around the room again. "What am I doing in your room?" he demanded of Draco.

Draco sighed. "I was hoping you could tell me that! I woke up, um... oh I might as well just say it, I woke up laying on top of you! But I don't remember how I got there."

"Laying on top of me?" Harry said in horror. "What the– shit what happened?" he asked turning to face Draco.

"I have no clue!" said Draco sourly, then blinked and stared at Harry's neck. "Is that a hicky?" he blurted out and pointed at a reddish-purple mark on Harry's neck.

Harry pressed on the spot, it hurt a little bit. "I don't know, is it?" he asked and craned his neck for Draco to get a better view.

"Yes... oh my god, what did we _do_ last night? Do you think we...?" Draco trailed off, unable to complete the sentence.

Harry looked at Draco then down at himself and shook his head. "No, I don't think so... I mean, we both still have our trousers on," he pointed out to Draco and sighed with relief.

Draco looked relieved as well. "Well thank Merlin for that!" he said and Harry nodded at him in agreement. Draco found himself staring at the other boy's lean, but well defined chest and stomach and he quickly looked away. _When did Harry get such a nice body?_ he wondered to himself, then shook his head. _So Harry's attractive. So what? You hate him and that's all there is to it_, he told himself, then turned to Harry.

"Well what are you still doing here? Get the fuck out of my room!"

"Fine!" Harry shot him a dirty look and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He looked around the common room, all of their friends were asleep there, but they were beginning to stir. Reluctantly, Harry opened Draco's door again and peeked his head in.

"Hey our friends are still out here and they're waking up! Bring out the Hangover Potion!" he said quickly to Draco, then shut the door again. He hurried into his own room and opened his cupboard. He touched the tender spot on his neck, then sighed and pulled out a high collared shirt that would cover the hicky. He put it on, then went back out to the common room. Draco was already there passing the bottle of potion around to their friends. Harry shook his head, at least none of them had seen him leave Draco's room, he thought with relief.

Once all of them had drank the Hangover Potion they looked around the room at eachother uncomfortably.

"Oh gosh, look at the time! We really should go work on that Potions essay that's due tomorrow," Blaise finally spoke up. He looked at Crabbe and Goyle and they nodded and got up quickly, saying rushed goodbyes to Draco as they went out the door.

Hermione glanced at Ginny and Ron, then got up on her feet. "Oh yeah, we should go work on that too," she said and gestured for Ron and Ginny to follow her.

Ginny looked at Hermione in amusement. "You had that essay done two days ago, Hermione!"

"Um, well yes. But I still need to proofread it and Ron needs help with his," Hermione said uncomfortably and cast a pleading look at Ginny.

"Oh fine," Ginny said getting to her feet and following Ron and Hermione to the door.

"We'll see you later Harry!" they called to him as they left.

"Bye," he replied moodily and sank down onto the couch.

Draco, who sat at the other end of the couch, glared at him."Well, congratulations. It looks like you've weirded out our friends by kissing me last night," he said huffily.

Harry gave him a disbelieving look. "Oh so this is all my fault is it? As I recall, I wasn't the only one doing the kissing!" he pointed out and cast Draco a challenging glare.

"Oh dream on, Potter. It was all you. You were so drunk you must be remembering it wrong. But unlike you, I can hold my alcohol and I remember. You did all the kissing," he insisted angrily.

Harry snorted. "I don't think so Malfoy. I may have been drunk, but I remember you kissing me back! You even pulled me on top of you on the couch! In front of all our friends! Remember?" he said scathingly.

A moment of panic came over Draco's face. He looked away from Harry and crossed his arms over his chest. "No, I don't remember that," he lied.

Harry shook his head. "Yes you do. But whatever, if you want to live in your little world of denial, be my guest. I know you kissed me and I know you liked it. I also know that this hicky didn't appear on it's own," he said taking pleasure in making Draco uncomfortable. His face got a look of surprise on it as he remembered another detail. "You were hard last night when I kissed you! I accidently touched it and that's why you pushed me off!" he said triumphantly.

Draco's face turned beet red with embarrassment and anger and before Harry knew it, he'd grabbed him by the collar and was pushing him fiercely into the couch. "You better never repeat that to anyone!" he said, his gray eyes blazing with anger.

"Get the fuck off me, Malfoy!" Harry said and pushed up against the other boys chest, but Draco just pushed into him harder and glared at him stonily.

"No, I mean it Potter," he said as Harry began to struggle underneath him. Harry pushed hard against his chest again, knocking the wind out of him, but Draco still hung on.

"Okay! I won't! Just get off, Malfoy!" he said and attempted to sit up. His head bumped Draco's, and the next thing he knew Draco's lips were on his. Harry's eyes widened at the unexpected kiss. He waited for Malfoy to quickly pull away, but he didn't. He pressed himself more firmly against Harry, his tongue stroking against Harry's lips as he kissed him. Harry debated whether or not to push Malfoy off, but the Slytherin's warm, soft mouth felt so good against his that he found himself parting his lips and moaning loudly as the other boys tongue eagerly explored his mouth. Harry's arms wrapped around Draco and held him as they kissed and Harry sighed as he felt Draco settle into his lap. Once again he felt Draco's erection, this time it pressed into his abdomen. His own cock was straining against his trousers. Without thinking he reached a hand between them and tentatively brushed Draco's cock through his trousers.

Draco's eyes flew open and he broke the kiss. He looked at Harry in horror, then pushed away from him and stumbled to his feet. He brushed a hand across his kiss swollen lips, then looked at Harry accusingly. "What're you do–" he began but Harry cut him off.

He stood up and pushed past Malfoy, a look of confusion and anger on his face. "Don't you dare try to blame me for that one, what is your problem Malfoy?" he asked as he walked behind the couch, putting it between them.

"Just fuck off!" Draco said and stalked off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Okay whatever!" Harry yelled after him. "You have issues, Malfoy!" he said angrily, then went into his own room and slammed the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco winced as he heard Harry yell that he had issues. He leaned against the back of his door, panting heavily. His cock pressed painfully against his trousers and with a frustrated sigh, he undid his zipper and yanked it out. He frantically began stroking himself, trying not to think of the way Harry's hand felt when it had brushed against him, but that thought lingered in his mind and eventually Draco gave into it. He imagined Harry grasping him and stroking him and recalled the feel of Harry's hot mouth on his and wondered what it would feel like encircled around his cock. Draco clenched his jaw to keep from crying out as he came.

He gave himself a moment to recover from the flood of pleasure, then looked down at himself in disgust. He angrily punched against the door, then muttered a cleaning spell for his trousers and zipped himself back up. He threw himself onto his bed and angrily wiped away the tears that fell down his cheeks. _Malfoys never show emotion_, he reminded himself.

He stared up at the ceiling as he remembered the conversation he'd had with his father a few weeks ago.

"_Draco!" Lucius's voice bellowed from the fireplace, startling Draco, who had been working on an essay in the common room. He sighed uneasily and went over to peer at his father's face in the fire._

"_I'm here, what?" he asked his father's green firey head._

"_Is the Potter boy there?" asked Lucius. Draco winced. So his father had found out he'd been paired with Harry._

"_No," he replied to his father._

_Lucius smiled smugly at Draco's wince. "Yes Draco, I know you've been paired with Potter. How long did you think you could keep it from me?"_

"_I wasn't trying to keep anything from you, I've been busy!" Draco protested._

_Lucius just shook his head. "Never mind that. I know now, and your situation is why I've Floo'ed you today," he said to his son._

_Draco clenched his jaw and braced himself for the lecture from his father._

"_I'm disappointed in you Draco. Your mother and I have known about your homosexual tendencies for some time now, but... Potter?" he asked smoothly in his lilting drawl._

"_I can't help that the Goblet paired me with him, it's not like I like it!" Draco said defensively._

_Lucius's head chuckled in the fire place. "Well that's good Draco, but don't think that I'm not aware that the Goblet paired you based on compatibility," he said pointedly._

_Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not my fault," he replied cooly back to his father._

_Lucius smirked at him. "No I suppose not. Anyway, the reason I've Floo'ed you is not to lecture you, but to warn you of something. Stay away from him, Draco. I mean it. There are things happening that you don't understand, that I can't tell you. But do as I say and stay away from him. You're only putting yourself in danger if you become involved with the Potter boy," he said sternly to his son._

"_Involved with him? You mean you think I'd actually–" he began, but Lucius interrupted him._

"_Enough! Just remember what I've told you."_

"_Well can you at least tell me what's going on? You never tell me anything!" Draco complained._

"_No. I can't. I must go now, but just keep in mind what I've said. Stay away from the Potter boy." He repeated and with that, his father's head disappeared from the fire._

Draco shook his head at the memory of that conversation. What was wrong with him? He was doing exactly what his father had warned him not to. Something that had seemed ridiculous a few weeks ago was now a reality.

He breathed deeply and wondered how serious his father's warning really was. He said that he'd be putting himself in danger. What danger? He knew that Lucius didn't mess around, but... he couldn't help but wonder if his father was just making this up to keep him from getting involved with Harry Potter because he's Harry Potter.

He sighed, he wasn't sure, but he knew that it was becoming harder for him to stay away from the other boy. He felt drawn to him, like he had no control over his actions when he was near him. It was both disconcerting and exhilarating at the same time. He smiled and touched his lips, he could still feel Harry's lingering presence on them. Suddenly an idea occurred to him. _Maybe if I don't get emotionally involved with him it would be alright_, he mused to himself. Yes that was it, he would be fine if he didn't get emotionally involved with Potter. The physical stuff was all he wanted anyway. He grinned at his own cleverness. _Forming strong emotional attachments to other people is a weakness_, his father had always told him, and now he could see the wisdom in that. He would take his pleasure from Potter but that was it. Surely if anyone could appreciate that, his father could. Draco suddenly felt as if a big weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He yawned, glad that it was Sunday and he could relax. He snuggled underneath the covers and soon fell fast asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Today we're going to be learning how to perform contraceptive charms and make a contraceptive potion, but first could anyone tell me the difference between the effects of the charms and the potions?" asked Professor Douglas. Hermione's hand shot up in the air. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"The charms are useful because they are quick and easy to perform, but the effects only last for a few hours. The potions take long to brew and can be difficult, but the contraceptive effects last for a month," Hermione answered promptly.

"That's correct, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor! Now everybody take out your wands. The contraceptive charm has two versions; a male version, to be performed on the male; and a female version, to be performed on the female. Only one partner has to have the spell performed on them for the contraception to be effective, but having the charm performed on both partners increases the effectiveness of the spell and is recommended. The incantation for the female version of the charm is Contraceptum Ovarium. For males it is Contraceptum Testiculum. Everyone practice saying the incantations a few times with the correct pronunciation, then we will continue," Professor Douglas said and the room erupted into the sound of the students voices as they practiced.

Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione sitting on one side of him, and then at Draco sitting on the other side of him. He sighed and shook his head. Draco had been acting weird since yesterday afternoon. He'd emerged from his room a few hours after they had fought, looking refreshed and like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He'd smiled brightly at Harry, who was giving him a dirty look at the time, and offered to help with the Potions essay that Harry had been working on. Harry had looked at him in surprise and opened his mouth to say something nasty to him, but bit his tongue and decided to accept his help. Draco had always done extremely well in Potions and Harry desperately needed someone to help him, and after the way his friends had ran out earlier, they seemed to be out of the question.

Malfoy had been fairly pleasant as they worked on their essays, and every once in a while Harry would look up to see him watching him with intense interest. This of course, had immediately set him on edge and he'd been unable to concentrate on his essay after that, so Draco had basically written it for him.

Then this morning, as he had arrived to Reproductive Studies, Draco had waved at him and gestured to an empty seat he'd saved for him in between himself and Ron and Hermione. He'd smiled awkwardly at Ron and Hermione as he sat down next to them. Both of them were casting puzzled glances between him and Draco. Harry had just shrugged at them as if to say he didn't know what Malfoy's problem was, then stared straight ahead and waited for class to begin as he ignored the stares he was receiving from Malfoy, Ron, and Hermione.

"No Ron!" Hermione said frustratedly. "It's _Contra_ceptum, not Contracep_tum_!" Ron was looking at her in confusion as if he didn't see the difference as Hermione continued to lecture him on the importance of correct pronunciation.

Draco snorted as he watched them and whispered to Harry. "I can clearly see who wears the pants in that relationship!"

Harry glared at him. "Why are you talking to me Malfoy?" he asked him icily, and was surprised to see Draco look slightly hurt before he put back on his trademark smirk.

"Never the fuck mind then!" he replied to Harry and went back to practicing his incantation.

Harry just crossed his arms over his chest and stared silently ahead. This class was pointless for him anyway. He was gay, so why did he need to learn contraceptive spells? It's not like he'd be getting Draco pregnant! He started as he realized what he'd just thought. Thinking of getting Draco pregnant meant he'd somehow been thinking of having sex with Draco. He glanced uneasily at the blond boy next to him, but his thoughts on the subject were thankfully interrupted as Professor Douglas demonstrated the female contraceptive charm on herself in front of the students.

"Now I'll need a boy to demonstrate the male charm on," she said looking around at the class until her eyes rested on Harry. "Mr. Potter, will you please come up here so I can demonstrate on you?" she asked him. Harry clenched his jaw, then grumbled an incoherent reply as he got to his feet and made his way to the front of the class. He was in a really sour mood today.

"Contraceptum Testiculum," Professor Douglas said, and made a quick flicking motion with her wand, then pointed it at Harry's groin. Harry felt a slight numbing sensation in his nether regions as the spell hit him.

"Did you feel that Mr. Potter?" she asked him and he nodded dumbly at her as his cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment. "Good, you'll know if the charm was performed correctly if you feel a brief numbing sensation. You may take your seat now, Mr. Potter. I'd like you all to practice the charm on yourselves and on your partners. I'll be around to help those of you that are having trouble."

"Well Potter, it looks like you won't be getting pregnant any time within the next few hours," Draco said to him teasingly as he took his seat.

Harry glared at him. "Shut up Malfoy! Let's just practice the damned charm!" he said and immediately cast the spell on Draco without warning.

"Oh!" Draco yelped in surprise as the spell hit him. He looked up at Harry and smirked. "Thanks Potter, that actually felt kind of good," he said to him.

Harry decided to ignore that comment and looked away from him, focusing his gaze instead on Draco's lap.

"What are you staring at?" Draco asked in amusement, enjoying the way Harry jumped as he realized he was staring at Draco's crotch. Harry flushed a deep shade of red and looked away.

"Like what you see?" Draco pressed on, and Harry looked at him in horror.

"What the fuck is with you today, Malfoy?"

"Nothing, what's with you? I'm not the one that's acting like a complete arsehole!" he replied scathingly.

Harry clenched his fists. "Fuck you!" he said quietly to Draco.

"You wish," Draco replied smugly, and Harry was barely able to restrain himself from punching Malfoy in the face.

"Stop it!" he said through clenched teeth.

"Stop _what_?"

"Stop with all the sexual innuendos! You're the one that has the problem Malfoy, not me! Don't act like you don't remember what happened yesterday. You kiss me, then you blame it on me and act all disgusted, like I'm taking advantage of you or something!" he hissed quietly at Draco so that no one else could hear their conversation.

"Oh so that's what this is all about?" Draco asked him. "You're mad because I rejected you, well maybe I've ch–" he was about to say 'changed my mind' but Harry interrupted him.

"Rejected me? Oh come off it Malfoy, you were begging for it!"

Both boys glared at eachother and Draco opened his mouth to reply, but Professor Douglas began talking again. She explained the properties of the potion, then gave them instructions, and set them to work on making it with their partners.

"I was _not_ begging for it!" Malfoy said angrily as they gathered the ingredients for the potion.

"Whatever you say Malfoy," Harry said sarcastically, glad that the tables had turned and he had the upper hand.

"Shut it, Potter!" Draco said warningly.

Harry smirked as he began crushing the ingredients, and Draco warmed the cauldron.

"_Gagging_ for it!" he whispered to Draco and watched in pleasure as the blond's face turned beet red with anger.

"You better shut the fuck up right now or I'll–" began Draco as he threw the ingredients into the potion.

"You'll what? Start snogging me, then pretend that it's all my fault?" Harry asked as he turned up the heat on the potion and it began bubbling violently.

Draco threw in another ingredient as he glared at Harry and opened his mouth to respond, but just then a spark shot out of the cauldron and a purple cloud of smoke erupted from it. The potion began spluttering violently and Harry and Draco both ducked under the desk just in time to avoid being hit by the burning liquid as it erupted over the sides.

"Boys!" cried Professor Douglas as she ran over to their potion and turned off the cauldron, then cast a scourgify to clean up the mess. "What happened?" she asked them as they climbed back out from underneath the table.

"Potter sucks at making potions, that's what happened," Draco replied promptly and cast a superior look at Harry. "Just ask Professor Snape. He'll tell you that Potter couldn't make a potion to save his life."

Harry glared at him.

"Enough!" Professor Douglas said to them. "You'll both have to remake that potion correctly tonight and bring it to class tomorrow. And also, your first session of couples counseling will be tonight after dinner in my office," she said to them and both Harry and Draco groaned. Several other students began to snicker at them and Draco glared around the room defiantly.

They sat in stony silence for the remainder of the class, and as soon as Professor Douglas dismissed them, Harry stalked out of the classroom angrily.

"Harry!" Hermione called after him and ran to catch up to him. Harry glanced at her and Ron, but didn't say anything. He hadn't talked to them since they had left his flat yesterday, but he was glad to see that the awkwardness from the previous day had disappeared.

"What did he say to you?" Hermione pressed him.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"You were whispering to eachother during the whole class, and both of you looked about ready to explode," she explained.

"He was just being a stupid arse, like usual," Harry replied to her.

"It's weird though, because he actually seemed to be being nice to you at the beginning of class," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I have no clue what that was about. I'm sure it was just one of his stupid little games," Harry replied.

"You didn't tell us you have to go to couples counseling with him! That's rough, mate," Ron said sympathetically.

"Yeah I know, can you believe it? _Couples_ counseling, with _Malfoy_!" Harry replied to him in disgust.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it will actually be helpful. You two might actually learn to get along," Hermione said to them with a serious look on her face.

Harry and Ron looked at her like she was nuts and she broke out into a huge grin.

"I'm _kidding_!" she said to them, and they all laughed as they made their way to their next class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Harry yawned sleepily as he entered their flat. Classes were finally over for the day and he was looking forward to taking a short nap before dinner. He'd barely shut the door when he was accosted by Malfoy. Harry yelped as he felt himself being slammed up against the door as the other boy's lips roughly kissed him.

"I've been waiting for you," Draco purred and pressed himself against Harry, making his erection known him.

Harry gasped at the feel of Draco's hard length against him, and his own cock immediately grew hard. "Wha–?" Harry said in confusion and shook his head to clear it and regain control of his thoughts. He pushed Draco away from him and glared at him accusingly. "Oh no you don't, Malfoy! I'm not falling for that again!"

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked him innocently.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You and your little issues. Kissing me one minute, blaming me the next. I don't want any part in your stupid little games!"

"I'm not playing games!" Draco insisted.

"Oh yeah? Then what _are_ you doing? What exactly is it that you want from me, Malfoy?"

Draco scoffed. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked.

Harry folded his arms across his chest. "No."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Do I have to spell everything out for you? I want sex, Potter!"

Harry looked at him in shock. "What? Why?"

"Oh good God, are you that dim? Why do you think? Because I'm fucking horny, why else?"

Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco's bluntness and tried to ignore his growing cock. "Well why me?"

Draco swallowed the urge to say 'because you're bloody hot!' and said instead: "because you're here."

Harry's eyes darted nervously around the room. He couldn't believe something like this was actually happening to him. He had to admit that he was interested, but this was just too weird. "Well um, shouldn't we talk about it first?" he asked Draco.

Draco laughed at that. "No! We're not bloody girls! What do we need to talk about? I've already laid it out for you. I'm horny, I want sex, you're here, so let's do it! What else is there to say? It's not a relationship, I'm not going to be your boyfriend. We don't even have to like each other, which we don't! It's just _sex_! Nothing more okay?"

Harry found himself nodding to Draco's words. _Just sex_, he told himself. He could do that. He _wanted_ to do that. He didn't like Draco much as a person, but he had to admit that he was physically attracted to him. _So why not?_ He thought to himself, and that was the last thought he had, because Draco had once again converged on him and was pressing into him. Harry moaned as the other boy ground his hips against his, pressing their erections together through the fabric of their trousers. Draco continued to grind against him as his lips fastened onto Harry's neck and he sucked at the skin there, eliciting another loud moan from Harry's mouth. Draco pulled back and smirked at the reddish mark he'd made on Harry's neck that matched the one on the other side, then he began lapping wetly at it with his tongue.

"You like that, Potter?" Draco asked, then cupped a hand over Harry's erection. Harry groaned out an incoherent response and Draco looked at him, feeling empowered that the almighty Boy Who Lived was putty in his hands at the moment. He teasingly continued to stroke Harry through his trousers, then suddenly stepped back , grinning as Harry let out a protesting moan.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him and waited until Harry opened his eyes and gave him a questioning look. "Undo your trousers," Draco commanded him. Harry looked at him in surprise but quickly began fumbling with his trousers.

Malfoy waited impatiently as Harry fumbled with his buttons. He watched eagerly as Harry finally undid his trousers, and pulled both them and his boxers halfway down his thighs, his cock popping out and slapping back against his abdomen in the process. Draco licked his lips as he stared at Harry's perfect pink cock. It was bigger than average, and Draco shook his head at that. _It figures that the bloody Boy Who Lived would have big one. How else could it be?_ Draco was quite proud of his own cock, but he had to admit that Harry's looked a little bigger than his. Draco finally drew his gaze away from Harry's prick and met his eyes. "Stroke it," he said in the same commanding voice.

Harry gulped and brought his hand down to his cock and lightly began stroking it. He didn't much like being ordered around by Draco in their every day lives, but in this situation he was quite enjoying it. He was now becoming very turned on, and had to look away from Draco's face as he watched him stroke himself, for fear that he might come from the hungry way Draco was looking at him. He gave himself a few more light strokes, then took his hand away, fearing that any more touches would push him over the edge. He smirked at the disappointment on Draco's face.

"Now you, Malfoy," he said to him, and watched as Draco hurriedly undid his trousers and pulled out his cock. This was the first time Harry had seen another man's hard cock besides his own, and Draco's didn't disappoint. Harry stared at it and longed to go over and wrap his hand around it, but he wasn't going to give Malfoy the satisfaction just yet. He looked back up at Malfoy's face and realized that he was waiting for a command.

"Stroke yourself," Harry said to him and watched in satisfaction as Malfoy wrapped his hand around his hard length and began stroking himself. Harry was enjoying this game very much. His cock twitched insistently, begging to be touched, but he didn't dare to. He didn't want to come before Draco had a chance to touch him.

Draco stroked and squeezed himself as he casually made his way back to Harry. He paused a moment in front of him, before pressing his erection into Harry's and rubbing it slowly against his. Harry bit down hard on his lip, desperately trying to keep from coming, and Malfoy observed the whole thing with fascination. It was becoming apparent to Draco that Harry was most likely a virgin. This actually surprised him a bit. Draco himself had very little experience, but didn't Harry know that he could have his pick of any of the girls or gay guys at Hogwarts? Apparently not!

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and snaked his hands up his shirt and began running his fingers up and down Harry's back. He pressed his erection more firmly into Harry's and continued to thrust slowly against him. Harry was now panting heavily and Draco leaned in and whispered in his ear. "What do you want me to do?"

Harry inhaled sharply and croaked out "touch me."

Draco smirked and slowly reached his hand down and wrapped it around Harry's erection, then slowly began to move his hand up and down the burning flesh. "Like this?" he asked.

Harry nodded and clenched his jaw, marveling at how different and wonderful it felt to have a hand other than his own stroking him. He realized that he wouldn't be able to last much longer, but he still encouraged Malfoy by telling him to go faster. Draco obliged and squeezed his hand tightly around Harry and began pumping his cock quickly. It didn't take many strokes like that before Harry was crying out, and Draco felt the hot liquid spurting out of his cock and onto his hand. Harry slumped forward onto him, his head resting on his shoulder as the waves of pleasure washed over him. Draco continued to stroke Harry's cock, milking the rest of the come out until he felt it begin to soften in his hand, then he let go and watched as Harry sank down to the floor. Draco sat down next to him and watched as Harry recovered from his orgasm.

"That was brilliant," he said to Draco through heavy breaths, and Draco couldn't help but grin at the compliment. He reached for his wand and cleaned up Harry's trousers and his hand, then leaned his head back against the wall. His own erection was throbbing painfully and he hoped he wouldn't have to actually ask Harry to finish him off. He didn't have to worry about it though, because at that moment he felt Harry's hand close tentatively around his cock.

Draco hissed. "Oh yeah," he said as Harry's hand wrapped more tightly and began to move up and down his length. Harry, who had been a bit nervous at first, drew confidence from the encouraging sounds Draco was making and decided that this wasn't much different from pleasuring himself. He swiped his thumb up and over the head of Draco's prick, spreading the pre-come down the length as he continued work Draco's erection. Harry could tell by the look on Draco's face, and the way his body tensed up and his balls tightened that he was extremely close to coming, so he wasn't at all surprised when Draco said "fuck, I'm close." Harry just squeezed his fist even tighter and began pumping at Draco vigorously until he was rewarded with the site of the white come shooting into the air and landing on his hand and Draco's shirt. Draco's eyes rolled back into his head and closed and he slumped against the wall. Harry continued to lazily rub Draco's cock, until the other boy finally pushed his hand away. While Draco's eyes were closed as he recovered from his orgasm, Harry took the opportunity to study his face. Draco looked completely relaxed and at peace, a look of pure bliss on his face, and Harry decided he had never seen Malfoy look so good as he did just then.

Eventually Draco's eyes opened and met his. "You give a bloody good handjob for your first time," he said to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry replied. "I just did what I know feels good on me," he paused as he fully comprehended Draco's words. "Hey wait a minute, how did you know I was a virgin?" he asked indignantly.

Draco shook his head and smirked. "It's not hard to spot a virgin, Potter. Nervousness, awkwardness, coming fairly quickly. All those things kind of tipped me off," he said smugly.

"Oh so I was that obvious, was I?" Harry asked and crossed his arms over his chest, his green eyes blazing.

Draco sighed. "Cool it, Potter. I meant it as a compliment. It was a bloody fantastic handjob," he said to the dark haired boy.

"Oh," Harry said and visibly relaxed.

"And... I wasn't entirely sure that you were a virgin. Though I am now that you've admitted it!" he said with a triumphant smile.

Harry glowered at him.

"Lighten up Potter! The way I see it, you're lack of experience is your own fault. I mean, I'm sure Cho would've let you bang her. And probably even the little She-Weasel," he said tauntingly.

Harry's face turned pale as the disturbing images of having sex with Cho and Ginny flashed through his mind. "Don't be disgusting Malfoy. Ginny's like a sister to me! And Cho, she's just...," he didn't finish the sentence, but the meaning was still pretty clear. "Besides, have you ever thought that maybe I've been a little busy with saving the wizarding world and thwarting attempts on my life by Voldemort and the Death Eaters to have much time to worry about my sex life?"

"Touche," Draco muttered and wondered why in the world he'd started this conversation with Potter. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two of them, then Harry exclaimed "shit!"

Draco gave him a questioning look, but Harry had taken out his wand and was busying himself with cleaning up his hand and Draco's shirt. He tucked his flaccid cock back into his trousers and attempted to straighten up his clothes and hair, then hurriedly opened the door.

"Dinner's almost over!" he said to Draco. "We're going to have meet Professor Douglas for couples counseling soon!" Harry's activities with Malfoy had made him extremely hungry and he wasn't about to miss dinner.

Draco glanced in surprise at the clock. Where had the time gone?

"Um... see you there," he said to Draco a bit awkwardly, then slammed the door behind him.

Draco blinked at the door after Harry had left. He briefly considered skipping dinner so he could fully ponder what had just happened between him and Potter, but his stomach gave a protesting growl. He sighed and smoothed back his hair and straightened out his shirt, then slowly made his way to the Great Hall.


End file.
